


Wedding Night without the Groom

by Belanna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone plans to crash the wedding of Kaidan and Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night without the Groom

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Une nuit de noce sans le marié](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284731) by [Chapaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf)



_Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, however this story is mine :)_

 

Tali’Zorah Vas Normandy looked at her friend as he sat in Normandy’s lounge at the bar.

“So you are going to sit here and just let her marry him?”

Garrus sighed as he took a sip of Turian ale. “What do you want me to do, Tal?”

“You need to go talk to her, tell her how you feel!!” she told him completely exasperated.

“How I feel?” Garrus growled as he slammed his glass on the counter. “What am I going to say to her? ‘Hi Shepard, I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t marry Kaidan because I love you and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me.’”

“That’s a start.” Tali admitted.

Garrus shook his head. “She made her choice;” there was a pause as he looked into his glass. “I never thought she would go back to him. The way he treated her on Horizon was disrespectful, hurtful, and unforgiveable! When I saw her in my scope back on Omega, I thought she was a vision, a hallucination, but…there she was, alive. I wish I had fought for her like Kaidan and Liara did. But she was under so much stress… I was under so much stress.” he paused as he looked up at his Quarian friend. “I thought I had more time.”

“And you still do, Garrus,” Tali sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “The question is: are you going to act like a turian soldier and go fight for her or sit here like a pathetic vorcha sipping at his ale?”

 

“You look beautiful,” Liara smiled as she entered the room where Commander Kate Shepard was getting ready for her big day.

“Thank you, I am so glad you were able to come,” Shepard smiled in return as she walked over to her blue friend and hugged her.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the universe. Sorry I’m a bit late; Bailey is having a panic attack trying to get security at full capacity. It’s a zoo!”

Shepard laughed. “That’s Bailey, trying his best to make everything perfect,” she paused, “Have you seen Garrus?”

The asari shook her head, “No, I haven’t seen him at all, why?”

Shepard sighed as she walked back to look into the mirror, moving a wisp of hair from her eyes. “I…haven’t seen him since we docked at the Citadel.”

“He is probably hiding,” Liara thought out loud.

“What? Why?” Shepard asked surprised.

Liara sighed, cursing herself for letting that slip and instead cut right to the point, “Why are you marrying Kaidan?”

“I love him. We’ve been through a lot,” Shepard said automatically, forcing a smile.

Liara walked over to Shepard who was staring into a mirror. “We both know that is a lie. I recall a conversation you and I had about the way he had treated you on Horizon.”

“He said he was sorry,” Shepard explained weakly.

“Just sorry?” Liara grabbed Shepard by the shoulders and turned her around, looking into her eyes. “What is really going on?”

“Nothing is ‘going on’. Why can’t anyone believe that I love Kaidan?”

“Because, Shepard, we all know you love Garrus.”

 

Kaidan sighed as he fixed his tie in the mirror. This was his wedding day, so why did he feel like he was about to be sentenced to death? He loved Shepard, but was he in love with her? He had answered this question many times, and the answer was always, ‘I don’t know’. It was Shepard that asked him to marry her, which took him by surprise. He really thought he screwed things up by the way he talked to her on Horizon almost three years ago. He always thought she had feelings for Garrus, but maybe he was wrong. Kaidan put on his dress coat and opened the door to head to the main entrance of the Presidium gardens. As he took a step out, he met a familiar face blocking his path.

“Wrex, it’s great to see you. Thanks for being here for Shepard and I,” he greeted the krogan.

“I’m not here for you,” Wrex said bluntly taking a step toward Kaidan, causing him to hit the closed door. “Why does she want to marry a pyjack like you anyway? I have a better chance with her than you.” Wrex smiled at the thought then shook it off and glared at Kaidan, “I don’t know why she wants to be with you, but I am going to make this very clear. If you ever hurt her again, there is no reaper in this galaxy that is going to stop me from killing you. Do you understand?”

Swallowing hard, Kaidan could only nod as he watched the krogan storm off. Straightening his jacket again, he started to head for the Presidium again. He made it only a few steps when he heard a familiar voice come from behind him. 

“He really doesn’t like you does he?” 

Kaidan turned around to see who it was, and his eyes grew big. The human woman was beautiful! She had caramel skin, dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes. His heart skipped for a moment when he realized he knew her.

“Rahna,” he whispered, feeling his heart leap in his chest.

“Hello, Kaidan.”

 

Commander Kate Shepard smiled as the last white daisy was placed in her hair. The dress she picked out was some design Ashley had mentioned to her on their journey to Virmire.

_“If I got married, I would want a prissy dress, with lots of poofs.”_

_“Poofs? I never thought of you as a poofy kind of woman,” Shepard teased._

_“HEY!”the younger woman protested, “just because I can carry a rifle, doesn’t mean I can’t like girly stuff.”_

Shepard saw the dress just a few weeks ago and instantly thought of her late Chief.

“I really wish you were here.” Shepard said softly before Liara came up to her.

“It’s time, are you ready?”

The truth was that she really wasn’t. Liara was right when she had said that Shepard loved Garrus. In a way, she wished it was Garrus that she was marrying. But Garrus never made the move and never showed he was interested in her. Kaidan loved her and she knew this. She didn’t want to die alone. That was her only fear of being an N7 solider, but if she was promised to someone, it would make it a little harder to give up in the battlefield. She wanted to be loved, and Kaidan was the only one that ever really gave her that in return.

“I’m ready. I died not telling him how I really felt. I won’t make that mistake again,” she said trying to convince herself more than her friend.

“Are we talking about Kaidan or Garrus?”Liara asked gently.

Shepard ignored Liara’s comment as she picked up the hem of her dress and headed to the Presidium gardens.

 

It wasn’t until the bride got to the entrance before she realized that there was a commotion going on down the hallway. She walked to where Wrex was standing and could tell he was in a foul mood.

“What’s going on, Wrex?”

“Shepard I…” Wrex stopped and looked at Shepard, “Nice dress.”

“Thanks,” she smiled, noticing the tease in her Krogan friend’s voice. “But seriously, what’s going on?”

“Kaidan has called off the wedding and we’re not sure why,” he grumbled, “But I do know this, I will kill him,” he finished, punching his fists together. 

Shepard’s eyes widened in horror and then quickly began shoving people out of her way as she made her way to the door. She pounded on the door.

“Kaidan, it’s Kate. Please let me in, we need to talk.”

“Shepard, I….oh god… this isn’t the….time,” he tried to call out coherently and failed completely.

Shepard stood there with a blank face for a few seconds before she growled loudly through the door, “What the fuck do you mean this isn’t the time!? THIS IS OUR WEDDING DAY!!”

Shepard heard muted shuffles and noises before Kaidan opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw his shirt open, his hair ruffled, and his pants unbuckled.

“What… the hell is going on?” Shepard managed to ask as the pain of the situation stabbed at her heart.

“Shepard, let me explain…”he started.

Shepard forced the door open to see another woman almost naked on a couch.

“Oh, is this is the famous Shepard?” The woman smiled as she covered herself with a blanket. “Nice to meet you, Commander Shepard, I’m Rahna,” she purred.

Shepard stood there dumbfounded, staring at the woman before her. Then she turned and looked at Kaidan, his eyes locked onto hers.

“Shepard…” he tried again.

Shepard grabbed the bottom of her dress, picked it up, turned around, and headed out the door. She wasn’t going to cry in front of her friends, so she quickly made haste to the Normandy with Liara and Wrex following after her.

 

Tali sighed as Garrus finally stepped off the Normandy. “We are going to be late.”

“The best way to crash a wedding is to be late, right? That is why the humans call it wedding crashers.”

As they turned down the hall to enter the elevator, they saw Shepard run past them. 

“Shepard, are you okay?” Tali called, noticing that Shepard looked upset.

Garrus was confused and watched as Shepard turned the corner, then he saw Liara and Wrex approach them.

“What’s going on?” Garrus asked with concern. “Why did it look like she was crying?”

“The wedding is off, Garrus.” Wrex growled. “And I am going to kill that son of a bitch.”

“What happened?” Tali asked.

“Kaidan was with another woman,” Liara said grimly, placing a hand on Wrex’s arm to try to calm him down.

“Keelah, who!?” gasped Tali

“The woman Kaidan fell in love with back in his Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training, Rahna.”

“Rahna? I remember him talking about her, but what is she doing here? From what Kaidan had said, she hadn’t been seen since they shut the program down.” Tali wondered.

“I don’t know, but Shepard is upset. Garrus, you need to go talk to her.” Liara prodded.

“Yes, I agree. You are the only one she will most likely listen too.” Wrex said.

“What the hell am I supposed to say?” Garrus blinked, completely at a loss.

Liara grabbed Garrus’s mandibles and pulled, causing him to wince. “You will go up there, tell her that Kaidan is a fucking asshole, and claim her as your own. Take charge, do what you have to do. Don’t let this opportunity slip by you, you idiotic Turian.”

“Yes, Garrus, this is your chance,” Tali said firmly, “Show her she doesn’t need that bosh’tet. She has you.”

“It’s either you or me,” Wrex challenged with a smirk.

Garrus looked down the corridor where Shepard had disappeared in. Then he snarled in frustration as he headed back to the Normandy.

 

Shepard was grateful that no one was onboard Normandy.

“Shepard, you will be late for your wedding,” came EDI’s voice as Shepard rode the elevator to the loft.

“There is no wedding, EDI,” Shepard said shortly, still trying to hold back tears.

There was a pause, “Yes, Shepard.”

As soon as her cabin doors closed, the tears began to fall. Shepard collapsed onto the floor, her dress making it look like she was drowning in a puddle of white. After a few moments she began to tug at the laces, wanting the damn dress off. She wanted to forget this horrible day. Frustration began to kick in as her hands couldn’t reach all the laces, buttons, and zippers. She was so focused on trying to get the dress off, she never heard the cabin doors slide open again. It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she knew he was there. He had always been there for her, since day one.

“Want me to help you?” he asked gently and all she could do was nod.

Garrus helped Shepard up and smiled, trying to show her that everything would be okay. He helped with the laces and the last button; before the dress was lose enough for Shepard to get out of. She slowly turned in her dress, holding it closely to her chest so she wouldn’t flash off the girls to her best friend.

“Garrus…” she sniffed

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered to her as he embraced her. 

They said nothing as they held each other for a few minutes, before Shepard finally pulled away. 

“I hate my life, Garrus. I wish Cerberus left me for dead,” she said brokenly.

Garrus’s eyes widened. “You don’t believe that!”

“Of course I do!!!” shouted Shepard as she turned her back to him, showing off her scarred back. “I was fifteen when my parents died. I saw my friends raped, tortured, and killed by those fucking Batarians. Then, after joining the Alliance, I joined a squad that was killed by a thresher maw, leaving me the only survivor. My life has been nothing but hell, Garrus. Saren killing those people on Eden Prime, losing Ashley, almost losing you at the collector base, it’s all been a sick joke!” Tears swelled in her eyes as he looked at her best friend. “He said he was sorry, he said he loved me, he said…”

Garrus watched her as tears began to fall. He had never seen her like this, not even when Ashley had died. She was an emotional wreck, and he had to think of something fast.

“What about me? Is our friendship so unimportant that you would think your life was hell?”

Shepard looked up at him, “That’s not fair, you are so special to me, and you know that.”

“Do I?” Garrus asked.

“You’re my best friend.”

Garrus thought for a moment, Liara’s words echoing in his mind. Perhaps she was right; Garrus had to be rough, to dominate, to show Shepard that she was his, not Kaidan’s. 

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore,” he said roughly; his eyes locked onto hers before he attacked.

Shepard’s eyes widened as Garrus charged at her, causing her to slam up against the wall. Her dress fell into a puddle on the floor, her breasts exposed to him. He pinned her arms to her side. His piercing blue eyes searched hers for a moment, before he ran his tongue against her neck and she let out a pleasurable moan. He growled and began to nibble and lick her soft skin. Garrus felt his plates shift. He wanted to do this for so long, to tell Shepard how he felt but never crossed that line. Now, things were different. Kaidan was hopefully out of the picture now and he was going to take advantage of that. 

“Garrus,” Shepard whispered his name, “We…have to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk,” he said into her neck.

“You have to….” She couldn’t think when Garrus was seducing her.  
He whispered into her ear, “Don’t push me away.” 

His tongue circled her outer ear, causing her to go weak in the knees. Shepard arched her neck, giving Garrus better access. _Why did this feel so right?_ she asked herself. Why did it feel so right to be here pinned by Garrus when only moments ago she was supposed to marry another man?

“Garrus…” she moaned.

“Do you want this, Shepard?” Garrus demanded more than asked as he ran his talons through her hair. Shepard bit her lip, her body arching to his touch, but she said nothing. Garrus growled louder as he pulled her hair. “Tell me you want this; tell me you want me as much as I want you. Tell me that you have been tortured every day not being with me.”

Shepard remained still, her eyes opening and looking at Garrus who was looking back at her. The look in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth, that he wanted her so badly. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the Turian tuxedo he was wearing. He was so handsome. She wanted to touch him, but Garrus still had a hold of her.

“You want me?” she whispered in disbelief.

Garrus let her go, his hand caressing her cheek, “I wanted you the first day we met. I wanted you the moment I saw you in my scope on Omega. I want you now.” 

“Wait, what?” Shepard was confused, Garrus was attracted to her? 

He fully released her and said again, “I want you, Shepard.”

Shepard suddenly felt her anger hit her. Her hands immediately went into fists and before she thought about it, she punched Garrus right in the face, causing him to stumble back. 

“What the hell was that for?!” Garrus grunted as he rubbed his cheek, watching as Shepard went to her couch and grabbed her robe; putting it on.

“How could you put me through hell like that!?” tears were falling again. “Why didn’t you fight for me when we first met? Why did you let Kaidan…” She bit her lip, “Why didn’t you _fight_?”

Garrus looked at her dumbfounded. “What was I supposed to do, Kate? We were on an important mission to defeat Saren. You had so much on your plate back then. Normandy was turned over to you and you were in command. Both Kaidan and Liara were following you like little lost varren, hoping you would acknowledge them! Besides, you showed no interest in me.”

Shepard’s mouth dropped, “No interest in you! Why the hell do you think I was down there talking to you all the fucking time!?”  
Garrus growled, “If I thought you had felt the same way, I would have reconsidered my actions.” Garrus looked at her slyly. “The night before Ilos, should it had been me? Should I have been in that room making you scream my name instead of Kaidan’s?”

Shepard was in Garrus’s face, “Damn you to hell, Vakarian! This is your fault!”

“My fault? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?” he yelled back, wondering how she twisted this on him.

“If you just had the balls to say something, I wouldn’t be in this mess. I would be wearing that dress for YOU!! Tonight would have been our wedding night, not…” she took a step back, her hand on her forehead. “I can’t do this.” 

Garrus grabbed Shepard’s arm and pulled her, crushing her against his hard plates. 

“Fine, you want me to take action. I’m taking action! I demand you to say it, Kate. Say that it is me that you want,” his voice a purr that always made her knees buckle, “Say that it is my name you want to scream as I bring you to your human ecstasy.”

“I….”

“Say it!” he demanded.

“YES!!” she said finally giving in, “Are you happy now? Yes, I want it to be you… I have always wanted it to be YOU!!”

Garrus growled as he picked Shepard up roughly. He walked to the bed in a few strides and dropped her. She didn’t have a chance to do anything before his talons were on her robe; shredding it to pieces, exposing her chest. She was beautiful; wisps of hair framed her face as she laid there on her bed. She still had a few flowers in her hair, but that made her even more radiant. She was now topless; something Garrus would take advantage of in a moment. His talons raked her thighs, his eyes slowly grazing her body.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he bent down to remove the white lace panties that were covering up the one place he was going to feast on first.

“Garrus,” Shepard said as she blushed, trying to hide herself. 

The Turian knelt down on the floor, his arms wrapping around Shepard’s thighs and pulling her towards him. He could smell her arousal, and he purred.  
Just as he was about to lick her inner thigh, Shepard quickly patted at him. “Wait, Garrus!” Garrus looked up at her with a quirked brow, . “Do you think this is a good idea, I mean… with you being dextro-amino….”

Garrus purred, “If I die tasting you, then I will die a very happy turian.” 

 

**Epilogue:  
 _Location: Jamvaria Café: Presidium_**

“So, how the hell did this Rahna know where the pompous ass was at anyway?” Grunt asked as he poked at the meat the humans called pork chops.

“Well, it was broadcasted to almost every planet. I mean it was the famous Commander Shepard’s wedding after all,” Miranda said.

“Actually, I have to be blamed for that,” admitted a voice.

Everyone turned and looked at Kasumi Goto as she emerged from her cloak.

“Kasumi?” 

“I couldn’t let Shep marry that doofus,” she sneered, “We all knew she loved Garrus and Garrus loved her. I had to think of something. So, I contacted Rahna, and persuaded her to go after Kaidan.”

“Wait, are you telling me that beautiful woman had the hots for that pyjack?” Wrex asked

“From what Rahna told me, she always loved Kaidan. But after the incident with him killing that turian general or whatever, she became scared. She regretted not telling him how she felt… and this was her last chance to do so,” she grinned knowingly.

“Damn, Kas…didn’t know you had it in you. Drinks are on me!” Jack smiled as she signaled the salarian bartender.

"Hmm. Must send folder on human/turian physiology to Shepard." Mordin said as the bartender brought out the glasses.

“To Shep and Garrus…may they live happily ever after,” Kasumi toasted

“Here, Here!” The Normandy crew shouted as they clunk their glasses together

**~The End**


End file.
